


The Joys an Old Shirt Can Bring

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara stayed the night at Burnie’s and borrowed a shirt to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys an Old Shirt Can Bring

Barbara groaned when the living room suddenly lit up as the sun crept above the windowsill and lit up the white curtains, casting a warm orange glow throughout. She rolled over and faced the back of the couch, squeezing her eyes shut.

She heard shuffling in the kitchen, and then a small tinkling near her on the floor. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Joe jump up onto her hip, and he meowed gently at her.

“Good morning, Joe,” she said, smiling and reaching up to scratch his head. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Quarter to seven. Go back to sleep,” Burnie whispered to her, walking over to the couch and picking up Joe from his resting place. “I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.”

She stretched and rolled onto her back, staring up at her boss. “Nah, I’m up. How the hell are you even awake right now?”

He shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. “I’m always up early. I’ll sleep on my flight.”

Barbara sat up and stretched. “Yeah, well, I’ll sleep after I drop you off. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch.”

“You were far too gone to drive home and I was too drunk to bring you. Besides, now you don’t have to drag your ass out of your comfy bed. Want a cup of coffee?”

“No, I’m fine.” She folded the blanket and placed it on the pillow, then walked into the kitchen where he was sitting at the table, typing away at his laptop. “Your shirt was super comfy last night.” She leaned on the doorframe and smirked.

“You can keep it, it’s from when I was fat and it doesn’t fit anymore. And I wasn’t about to let you sleep in that dress, that looked really uncomfortable.” He looked up at her and had to clench his teeth together to keep his jaw from dropping - Barbara had evidently chosen to ditch her leggings too, because she was standing across from him in just the shirt and a pair of knee-high socks.

She ran a hand through her hair and chuckled. “Ugh, I must look really awful right now.”

Burnie shrugged. “Better than that pic you sent me where you were covered in blood.” He looked back to his laptop and tried to read the e-mail he was working on, but he couldn’t focus.

The blonde walked to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, then to the fridge. Burnie snuck a glance over the edge of his laptop and chewed his lip when he caught a glimpse of a pair of black panties peeking out under the hem of the shirt. He quickly moved his gaze back to his laptop and shook his head, trying to remind himself that she was his co-worker and one of his best friends. It wasn’t like she was trying to be sexy, she just trusted him.

“Gosh, you keep your fridge cold,” she muttered, replacing the pitcher of water and shutting the door. She turned around and took a drink and Burnie had to hold back a gasp - the chilled air from the fridge gave her nips, and they were straining against the shirt.

Burnie stood up suddenly and grabbed his coffee cup, then scooted out from around the table and walked over to the coffee pot. “You sure you don’t want any?” he asked, shaking the pot at her.

She shook her head. “No thanks.” She moved to sit at the table but he reached out and grabbed her wrist. “I’m glad you decided to stay last night.”

“Yeah, you said that,” she said, smirking and setting down her glass. She turned and placed her free hand over his. “You’re a really good guy, you know?”

Burnie ran his hand through his curls and sighed. “Sometimes it’s really hard to be the good guy.”

“What do you mean?” She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve got a gorgeous half-naked blonde girl in my kitchen and she’s trusting me to not be an asshole right now.”

She laughed and shook her head, then swept the hair out of her face. “Burnie, did it ever occur to you that I didn’t get dressed before wandering in here for a reason?” She winked at him and giggled when his jaw dropped.

“Barb, are you hitting on me?” he finally asked.

She shrugged. “Well, I don’t know. Is it called ‘hitting on’ when it’s friends-with-benefits?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Burnie’s eyes were wide.

“Burnie, look. You’re a good-looking guy, you said yourself you thought I was gorgeous, and I trust you.” She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. “We have plenty of time before you need to be to the airport…”

“Why’d you wait til now? Why not last night after everyone else left?”

“I’m a morning sex kinda gal.” Her blue eyes met Burnie’s gray ones and he swallowed. “So whaddya say?” She twisted one of his curls around her fingers.

He chewed on his lip and carefully lifted his hands and placed them on her waist. “Are you really sure this is what you want?”

She nodded and turned around in his grasp, trailing her fingers down his arms and twining them in his as she walked away. “C’mon,” she said, pulling him lightly, “the living room is a much better place.”

He pointed over his shoulder as they walked. “Y-y-you don’t want to go in the bedroom?”

“Not really, no.” She looked over her shoulder as they walked into the living room and smirked at him. “You ever have sex in here?”

“No, but—”

“Then it’s time we christen it.” She walked to the couch and sat down, sliding one leg over the other and patting the cushion next to her.

Burnie walked over to her and sat down, hovering a hand over her knee before finally setting it down and sliding it up her thigh, stopping when his fingertips grazed the hem of the shirt. She hummed softly, and he backed off. “I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Yes you can, I know you’ve done it at least twice now.” She winked and laid her hand on top of his, then slid it back up her thigh so it was resting on her hip, fingertips on the edge of her panties. “Do you need some inspiration?”

He heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Not inspiration… motivation. It’s been a while.”

She stretched her legs out into his lap and scooted closer  to him, reaching up and scratching his beard twice before cupping his face and pulling him down to her. “Then we’ll start slow and work our way up.”

Burnie watched her close her eyes, long lashes fluttering against her pale cheeks, before she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He lifted his hands and pressed them against her waist, fabric bunching awkwardly over his wrists as he rubbed circles into her skin with his thumbs. She giggled and sighed and parted her lips slightly, and he instinctively lapped his tongue against her lips.

Her free hand slid up his arm and gripped his bicep, and he whined when she squeezed it. “Oh, did I pinch you?” she mumbled against his mouth.

“No, no, it’s fine, keep going,” he muttered back, and bit her lower lip a little. She gasped and jumped, and he pressed his hands into her waist a little tighter. She arched into his touch and her head fell back, breaking the kiss and exposing her neck.

Burnie leaned in and kissed the soft spot where her jaw met her ear, and he felt her relax so deeply that he had to adjust his hold on her, scooping her up in his arms and pressing his palms into her back as he gently nipped her neck.

He felt her calves flex against his thighs, and her pointed toes kicked the air a little. “Oh, Burnie,”  she keened, the sound echoing around the room. “Oh god, that is nice.”

He trailed down and tried to kiss the juncture of her neck and shoulder, but growled at the fabric in the way. “Barb, let me take your shirt off,” he grumbled.

“You mean your shirt?” she chuckled breathlessly, then pushed him up so she could climb out of his lap. “Hang on, let me get something out of my purse,” she whispered, winking at him.

He took the free moment to pull his own shirt off, and watched Barbara walk away, her tight little bottom swishing under the long shirt. She rooted around in her giant purse for a moment, then returned to the couch and tossed a condom onto the coffee table.

Burnie pointed at it and raised an eyebrow. “Why do you carry condoms?”

“Never know when you’re gonna fuck your boss on his couch.”  She smiled and stood a couple steps in front of him, feet shoulder width apart, and played with the hem of the shirt. “Do you want me to take it off?”

“Yes,” Burnie said, leaning forward a little. She grinned widely and lifted it up to her belly button, showing off her tiny black panties, and his eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t be a tease.”

“Don’t let me,” she answered, lifting it a little higher so the swell of her breasts just peeked out. He stood up and closed the distance between them, grabbing the bottom of the shirt and lifting it straight up as she held up her arms.

Burnie felt his head swim as he looked over her body; her pale skin and blonde hair seemed to glow in the early morning sun. “Goddamn,” he muttered to her, placing her hand on his waist again.

She chewed her bottom lip and reached forward tentatively. “Do you need some help with these?” she whispered, pulling the bow on his drawstring pants open.

“Not yet,” he said, sliding one hand up her back to her neck and the other down to cup one of her firm cheeks. He leaned forward and inhaled the sweet smell of her hair before placing a small kiss on her forehead. “You look amazing,” he said quietly to her, and she blushed a deep crimson.

He nudged her forehead with his nose so she would look at him, and he kissed her deeply, reaching down and sticking his thumbs into her underwear. “Please?” he breathed, and she took a step back, easing the panties down over her hips and stepping out of them.

She walked back to him and wound her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. He glossed his hands across her back and over her butt, extending his left hand down her right leg and bringing her knee up to his hip.

“What’re you - OH!” she gasped as his right hand trailed over her thigh and cupped her pussy. His middle finger slipped between her lips and found her clit, placing careful pressure on it. She whined and rutted her hips against his hand, and he smiled into her mouth.

“Now who’s a tease?” she whined, gasping and shuddering as he made a slow circle around her swollen button.

“Shhh,” he cooed at her as she grabbed his shoulders for balance and lowered her forehead to his chest. “Wanna sit down?”

She nodded and he lowered her leg and removed his hand; she whined at the loss but reached forward and made quick work of his pants and boxers. She grazed her fingers over his length and he moaned at the touch.

She motioned for him to sit down and he did, swiping the condom from the table and ripping it open. She reached for her socks but he stopped her. “No, leave them on.”

She smirked and watched as Burnie rolled the rubber onto his member, then gave her a small “come here” motion with his hands. She reached forward and held his hands to steady herself while she straddled his lap, then reached between them and gave him a couple strokes to make sure he was ready.

His breath hitched in his throat as she slid down onto him, a low moan escaping her lips. He wrapped his big hands around her ribcage and pulled her closer to him, leaning down to capture one of her small pink nipples into his mouth, and she mumbled something incoherent at him.

One of her hands gripped his forearm, the other drifting up to brush through his curls as he worshipped first one breast, then the other. Her hips slowly rubbed against his, just enough friction to keep them going, until finally Burnie couldn’t wait anymore.

He leaned back and she stared at him, fascinated with the lust on his face. “I’ve never seen you like this before,” she mumbled thickly.

“Me neither,” he said, smirking at Barbara’s hooded eyes. “C’mon.”

She leaned forward slightly and grabbed his shoulders for leverage, then lifted her hips once and sat back down on him. They both shouted and he reached for her hips, pressing his fingers deep into her flesh, lifting her again and pushing her down.

She shouted again and tossed her head, blonde hair sticking lightly to the sweat on her brow, and he moaned at the sight. “Fuck, Barb,” he panted.

“I am,” she whispered between moans, and he chuckled. One of his hands moved from her hip and pressed against her flat belly, and he pressed his thumb to her clit.

She hollered and kissed him suddenly, keening into his mouth. “Burnie, I’m going to cum already,” she whined, her thrusts being interrupted by shivers and shudders.

He nodded and pressed just a little harder, and her breath caught in her throat as she came, her orgasm squeezing his cock and causing him to go over the edge without warning. He moaned loudly and kissed her hard, and she returned the moan.

As she came down, she laid against his chest, arms tucked up underneath her, and tried to catch her breath. He wrapped his arms around her and traced patterns into her back, smiling at the goosebumps he left behind. He lazily brought one hand up to the back of her head and began combing through her hair with his fingers and she sighed loudly.

After a few minutes, he noticed she was shivering. “Are you cold?” he asked, craning his neck a little to look down at her.

“Just a little.” She sat up and made a face as he slipped out of her, then laughed. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s fine.” He brushed some hair out of her face and then lifted her carefully out of his lap. “I gotta get dressed. Gotta leave for the airport in about an hour.”

She nodded and helped him up. “Thanks Burns,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Thank _you_ ,” he replied, tilting up her chin and kissing her properly, then walked off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

“It’s a good thing I don’t have to go to the office right after I drop you off,” she called after him, “or I’d have to do the walk of shame.”

“Now that’s unfair,” Burnie called back. “Makes it sound like it wasn’t good or something.”

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?” She picked up the oversized shirt off the floor and held it up. “It’s not like I can wear this to the office.”

Burnie leaned around the doorframe and looked at her. “What if you could?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

———

Two hours later, after Burnie was successfully dropped off and had made his flight, Barbara walked into the office wearing the oversized shirt, the collar ripped off and worn off to the side 80’s style, with her belt around her waist over it. Her leggings and boots from the night before completed the outfit.

No one said a word.


End file.
